Village of Lost Children
Two more adventurers join the party outside Haven City, which turns out to be populated only by children. The party makes a deal with the de facto Mayor to rescue the town's adults from the Lost Woods. Player Introductions Sylph Summend journeyed up Mt. Hebrox as part of her Rito tribe’s Rite of Adulthood. Unfortunately, during this perilous trek, her best friend and journey companion tragically lost her life. Sylph returned to the village successful and matured, but she grew distant from the rest of her Rito kin. She decided to travel across the kingdom to live among the Gerudo and raise horses. Azra Garual was brought up in the strict Gerudo tradition under the stern tutelage of her abusive grandmother. At the cusp of puberty, she had a chastity sap put in, a draconic and ancient tradition that most forego in the modern age. Rebelling against her strict upbringing, Azra fell into a life of crime and began to wander the city at night, roaming ever further from her grandma’s watchful eye. Eventually, she met a stranger on the highway outside the city, who brutally removed her chastity sap; Azra took it back and used it to beat him to death. When Azra’s grandmother discovered the truth, it turned into a fight that drove Azra away from her home. She stole a horse, met Sylph on the road, and decided to wander the fields of Hyrule with her, smacking those who stand in her way with her Battle Dildo. Synopsis 4:20 PM, Day 2 – Haven City Just outside Haven City, Setnam and Rocco meet Beedle and stop to purchase some goods. Rocco buys and holds out a Hyoi Pear; its scent on the breeze attracts Sylph, who leads her companion Azra down the road towards its source. The four adventurers meet and decide to travel together to Haven City to check out a popular night club known as The Nutt. When the group arrives in town, however, they find it just as silent as the surrounding forest. They are greeted at the front gate by a group of child guards. Setnam is able to convince them that each member of the party is really a kid at heart, which eases the forest kids’ distrust. The guards escort the group into town to meet their mayor, who rides out the front door of Town Hall on horseback to greet them. He introduces himself as Makartman, the son of the previous mayor. According to his story, on the night before last, a mysterious melody began to drift from the depths of the forest. At the sound of it, all the adults in town arose from bed and began to walk into the forest as if in a trance. They have not been seen since, so Makartman and the other children were forced to take it upon themselves to keep the town running and perform the daily tasks the adults would otherwise. The group is suspicious of the power-hungry Makartman and his motives, but he offers them the resources and shelter of his town if they promise to help rescue the adults from the Lost Woods, which Makartman appears to hope is impossible. The group first decides to investigate the schoolhouse, which is surprisingly boisterous in spite of the lack of adults to make the children go to lessons. Sylph flies overhead and sees some kids performing exercises and practicing their swordfighting in the yard behind the school, so Set gets an idea for a prank, which he talks Rocco into helping with. From inside the classroom, Rocco rolls into a ball and crashes through the back wall, scaring the swordfighting kids out back as he pops up and yells “OH YEAH!” The startled children call for their leader, Kneill, who is suspicious of the outsiders. After Set reassures him that they’re on the same side, he tells Kneill of the quest placed upon them by Princess Zelda. While Kneill knows little about the Forest Sage, he is intrigued by the story of the Hero of Time. He snatches Zelda’s Letter out of Set’s hands and dashes across the schoolyard, making a break for the treeline. Sylph takes wing and attempts to dive-tackle him, but Kneill dodges her swoop with a quick roll. Azra fires a lightning bolt from her crossbow at just the right distance from Kneill to stun him with the shockwave. Set sings an insulting song to catch Kneill’s attention, and in his shock-induced stupor, he drops the letter, which comes right back to Set on the breeze. Rocco, who had been in the middle of repairing the hole in the wall with large rocks, continues his work. Kneill curses the heroes, proclaiming that he will rescue the grown-ups and become the Hero of Time all by himself. He dashes off into the woods. The heroes dismiss Kneill as an annoying kid, though the other kids in town seem to regard him as the coolest ever and some sort of bold hero who will no doubt survive the trials of the Lost Woods. The four adventurers decide to spend more time preparing in town. They visit the General Store, which is currently being operated by three-year-old Penny. They easily deceive her into selling them goods for extremely low prices, and when she leaves to change her own diaper, they begin to steal everything in the store – potions, bombs, Kokiri Tunics – though Rocco leaves money on the counter. The appearance of two other kids in the store persuades them to wrap up their raid and exit as quickly as possible. 5:20 PM, Day 2 – Haven City Sylph decides to meditate in the flower garden in the center of town, while Rocco takes a dirt bath and munches on some rocks. Azra and Setnam head down a lane full of houses to find one to break into. They locate one unoccupied by children, a very finely decorated cabin with a supply of luxurious amenities. They take turns using the bathtub and casing the house. 6:20 PM, Day 2 – Haven City Set stops by the Alchemist’s shop, where Dripp, the son of the Zora alchemist Dropp, brews a Compass Potion, which always flows north when spilled, to aid them in their exploration of the Lost Woods. Azra and Set show Rocco and Sylph to the house they had broken into, where the party decides to spend the night before beginning their exploration of the Lost Woods. Characters * Setnam Onalos * Rocco * Sylph Summend * Azra Garual * Mayor Makartman * Kneill * Beedle Minor Characters * Penny Coyne * Dripp Titra * Knowdo Lopez Category:Episodes Category:Forest Temple Arc